Wammy Stories
by SkyeRice
Summary: MattOc,NearOc,Maybe MelloOc: A collection of tales concerning some of the many genus' of Wammy's House. Pairings shown later on in the story. T for language and suggestive themes more or less, now or later.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note in any way shape or form. I own only the Original Characters!

Skip the below if you like, it's just for Reference:

A/N: Ok, this is set in the old Wammy Orphanage days, so if you didn't know here are some little notes for reference: Mello didn't have his odd fixation with leather, he just had jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Matt was the same except the vest, no vest. Near was the same.

Oc Reference Info: Skye: Short height, short black hair, blue eyes and usually wears very outgoing clothing- Reason at Wammy's: Music. Luna: Petite, long red hair, gray eyes, wears knee length skirts mainly with combined outfits of multiple colors- Reason at Wammy's: Art, drawing, painting, ect.

* * *

2001

It was a quiet evening at Wammy's House and the children within the gates were heading inside. While the younger kids were preparing for bed the older ones were either heading for some well-deserved quiet time or doing whatever perked their interest. For the most part, everything was quiet, until…

"DAMNIT THAT'S IT, THIS IS FIXED!" A girl and boy about 12 years old were in one of their rooms in front of a TV and play station 2.

The girl was standing in anger and glaring at the TV. The boy just put his controller down and smirked, "Just because you lost thirteen times in a row doesn't mean the game's fixed, Skye."

Skye just aimed her glare at him instead, "But I was winning before all that!"

Matt just gave her a 'are you insane?' look underneath his goggles, "You weren't winning, you knocked the controller out of my hand, and even after that I _still_ won! Geez, your worse than Mello when he loses"

Skye was about to retaliate when the door opened, "Will you two shut up, I can hear you from down the hall and some of us actually have better things to do than listen to you two bicker like a married couple on crack."

Skye turned on Mello and gave him a death glare, "Oh go back to your homework hole Marshmallow."

Mello took a step towards Skye but was interrupted by Matt, "Mello, remember our little talk about hitting girls, how it leads you down a bad road where you start kicking puppies and stealing candy from children."

Sitting down on Matt's bed, Skye gave Mello a pissed off grin, "Actually Matt, he has been doing the latter. I saw him take a chocolate bar from poor little Luna the other day."

Matt shook his head in a disapproving fashion, "Really, Mello, what's next?"

Following suit, Skye said, "I could have sworn you punted someone's cat over the fence once too."

She heard Matt mutter a 'How disappointing' right before Mello cracked, "That's it, I'm leaving, screw you guys."

Skye gasped dramatically, "Why Mello, I am shocked and appalled!"

Then Matt picked it up, "Really, we are much too young-" He was cut off by the door slamming and the two burst into laughter.

After a while the two settled on a movie and kicked back to watch Elektra. All was well until the door opened again and a small eleven-year-old girl with a slightly large purple bow on her head peaked in.

Skye looked over and smiled, "Hey, Luna, what's up?"

She stepped into the dim room cautiously, "Ano… I-I knotted my hair again…"

Seeing as Matt was ignoring the two girls Skye patted a spot on the bed next to her and little Luna ran over. Before she could get to the bed, though, she tripped on her own feet and went down with a squeak.

Matt started laughing but was elbowed in the ribs hard. As he doubled over, Skye helped Luna onto the bed and took a look at the damage.

The girl's hair was literally tied in a double knot, "How on earth did you do that?" she muttered. After about a half hour the knot was out and Luna's waist length hair fell to the bed. "There, all set." But the girl did not move an inch.

Skye looked over at Luna's face to see her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Turning to the TV, Skye saw the problem, a large wolf was just ripping out of a guy's body in the movie. She glared at Matt, "You could have warned me or something."

He just shrugged, earning him a punch in the arm. She would have done more if not interrupted by a quivering voice, "Skye."

Said girl sighed and put an arm around the girl's shoulder, leading her out the room. They walked along the large hallways of Wammy's House with Skye holding onto Luna and leading her to the playroom.

When they entered the playroom, where was only one person there. It was Near, he was the same age as Luna with white hair and clothes.

Skye smiled as they entered, as did Luna, "Hey, Muffin," Skye said, oddly addressing the young boy, "How's it going?"

Near didn't even bother looking up, there was only one person that would call him such a thing, "Well." He replied shortly.

Skye sighed with a content look, "Ah, Muffin, don't be too talkative. Save some breath for later." The older girl plopped Luna down next to him and she started helping him build his Lego city. No complaints from either of them.

Skye made her way out the door, "Skye, where are you going?" Luna asked.

Skye lifted a hand, waving her index finger in the air, "I am going to plot a murder and put it into motion with the utmost of secrecy!" She said, leaving the two to their Legos.

In all reality, Skye made her way down the hall to the music room. It was deserted save for the few kids who were working on their own compositions. She walked over to the Rent Room and signed out an expensive looking Violin with bow, on the clipboard next to the door.

She made her way to her room which was the very end of the girl's dorms wall way and a few doors down from Matt and Mello's rooms. Skye left the door open and started playing with it. The poor violin was out of tune and her little tests were not so pleasant to the ears as she tuned it.

Unfortunately for her Mello and Matt were just walking by during this horrible display of music, "What the hell are you doing?" Mello asked, knowing she was better than that at playing and so, for some reason, was making these odd sounds on purpose.

She gave him a glance and pulled the violin off her shoulder, "I, my dear Marshmallow, am baking a ham in your honor. In all seriousness." She ended with an eye roll.

Matt snickered into his video game as Mello practically steamed through the ears. She ignored them both and turned on her CD player to a song by her favorite quartet, Bond.

They walked away as the music started playing, Duel, one of her favorites. She played along with her stereo expertly. It was if two violins were raging war on each other with such a smooth tone along with the calming background. As Sky got more into the song, she closed her eyes and felt the notes move from her head into her hands flawlessly. Calm and emotionless was the set of her face until the ending, quick and precise. Skye opened her eyes and smiled at her music.

* * *

No Flames!


End file.
